Kuroko no Basket Pairings Collections
by Galaxy-Eyes11
Summary: This is a collection of Kuroko no Basket Pairings. They will mostly be humor, romance, or parody. NO ANGST !
1. Kagami x Kuroko 1

Chapter 1

Kagami x Kuroko

Kagami had never been this mad in his entire life. That even includes when Alex shows up randomly and tries to kiss him. He couldn't believe it, how he just show up doesn't he know what he was interupting? It was his and Kuroko's first date. This was supposed to be perfect, but he should have known better. Because it seems that anytime Kuroko shows his face in public one of the stupid baka's find him. And by stupid baka's he means the Generation of Miracles. He was surprised that they havent felt the mudurous aura surronding the area yet. If you want to understand what Kagami is talking about let me tell you what just happened a couple of minutes ago.

_"Kagami-kun" questions Kuroko as he looks up to Kagami from his side. _

_For some reason today Kagami had told him that they where going on a date. Kuroko had questioned him about it, because he thought that kagami was supposed to ask him out on a date instead he told Kuroko they where going on one. _

_But Kagami had just replied "Shut-up and get ready". Kuroko was about to give him a Ignite Punch in the stomach till he noticed that Kagami's whole face had turned red. Well, isn't that cute thought Kuroko with a smile. So soon they where on their way to this special place Kagami wouldn't tell him about. _

_"What Kuroko" answers Kagami as he looks down on his shadow._

_ "Where are we going" asks Kuroko as him and Kagami cross the street. _

_"Like I told you before somewhere special you'll just have to wait" says Kagami as he looks back up hoping that Kuroko would end with the questions._

_"Can we stop at Maji Burger" asks Kuroko thinking about the wonderful shakes they have there. _

_"Sure later we can say Kagami as he stops making Kuroko stop beside him._

_ "What's wrong Kagami-kun" questions Kuroko as Kagami walks behind him and places his hands on his eyes. _

_"Nothing idiot just keep your eyes shut and walk" orders Kagami with a soft voice. _

_Kuroko couldn't see a thing but he could hear noises. I guess it is true what they say about losing one sense makes the other's stronger thought Kuroko as he heard loud thumping. _

_What's that noise, I've heard that before thought Kuroko as Kagami finally stopped walking him and Kagami said "Kuroko ok ready on the count of three"._

_1...2...3. Kuroko opened his eyes as Kagami moved his hands away and just stared in wonder. This place thought Kuroko as he smiled and turned towards Kagami. _

_"Well do you like it" asks Kagami as he turns red and looks away embarrassed. It took awhile before Kuroko finally said quietly _

_"It seems even Kagami-kun can be romantic". _

_"Thanks, I really tried to find...wait was that an insult" asks Kagami as he looks at Kuroko. _

_"He is also very clueless". _

_"Hey you lit- but before he could finish his sentence out of nowhere they both heard a loud shrill voice. _

_KUROKOCCHI !_

_Crap thought Kagami as he turned around just in time to evade a Kise hug. But he knew better he wasn't the one that usually was on the receiving end of that monstrous hug. Poor Kuroko he thought as he turned around to find Kise literally trying to wrap himself around Kuroko who was just standing there like usual. _

_"Kurokocchi what are you doing here "asks Kise with his best puppy dog smile._

And that leads us to where we are in the story.

"Please let go of me Kise-kun "asked Kuroko as he gave Kise his best dull stare.

"What whyyyyy "whined out Kise with fake tears rolling down his cheeks?

"Kagami-kun and I are on a date "replied Kuroko with his deadpanned face. Like it was no problem to tell Kise this personal information but, poor Kagami had a different reaction.

"Don't tell him that" yelled Kagami as his face turned so red it could rival a tomato.

"Wait...a date "says Kise. He slowly turns towards Kagami with Kuroko still in his arms. "UNPURE" screams Kise as he held Kuroko tighter. "How dare you bring poor innocent Kurokocchi all the way out here "yelled Kise as he shook his head at Kagami.

"I give up take him "yells out Kagami as he turns and starts to walk away.

"Kagami-kun" questions Kuroko helplessly as he watches Kagami just turn and walk away from them both.

"See ya later Kuroko we will go out later" yells out Kagami as he throws a hand up and waves bye to them.

"Don't leave me here" cries Kuroko as Kise is literally beaming with happiness.

"Yeah ! I get to have Kurokocchi all to myself "he cries out in pure bliss. Meanwhile, Kuroko was silently promising death to Kagami for leaving him alone in the company on his number one stalker.

Please Revew :)


	2. Midorima x Takao 1

Chapter 2

Midorima x Takao Parody

Summary: The moment Takao finds out what Midorima fears most even more than losing

"Shin-chan looky what I just found outside on my home" calls out a voice from the front of the house.

Midorima knows that voice all to well. It was the same voice that he woke up to everyday and the voice that used to support him on court.

"Come look" calls out the voice again.

"Fine but it better be worth this Nanodayo " says Midorima as he walks around the corner expecting to find Takao. But no the first thing that came into his vision when he walked around the corner was gaint round yellow eyes.

"Yellow Eyes" ...questioned Midorima because as long as he known Takao he knew for sure that he had grey/blue eyes?

But now that he took a closer look at the object that was shoved into his face the more he noticed it wasnt Takao. This thing was covered in black fur and whiskers. Isn't it cute asks Takao as he moves the cat away from Midorimas face.

"GET IT OUT" whispers Midorima !

"But why Shin-chan" questions Takao he looks up to where he thought Midorima was standing.

Instead he found him hiding with his head poking around the corner.

"They Are Little Monster's That Clean Themselves With Their Own Salvia" says Midorima as he watches Takao fawn over the little black cat-like it was his child.

"Don't tell me Shin-chan are you scared of little Mido" asks Takao with a smirk.

"Of course not...wait what did you just call him" ?

"Mido of course, I mean to be this cute you just have to be named after someone just as cute" says Takao as the cat purrs loudly and jumps from his arms.

Midorima was now speechless which in his opinion was Takao vault entirely. He didn't even notice that cat slip between his ankles and wrap itself around his legs.

" Um...Shin-chan" questioned Takao as he tried his best to keep in the laughter that was threatening to escape.

Because he knew that if he laughed at Shin-chan now he would never be forgiven.

"What Bakao" asks Midorima as he snaps out of his haze and looks to Takao?

Instead of saying anything Takao just points down towards his legs.

"Huh...ahhhh " screams out Midorima as he jumps back and runs out of Takao's view.

" Ahahahahahahahah " calls out Takao from the hallway because he can hear Midorima still running around the living room trying to escape the cat, which was running after him. Not fair says Takao with a sigh. That cat loves Midorima more than the person who saved it. Well I guess it's alright I mean who wouldn't love Shin-chan.

"Stop laughing Bakao and get this devil feline" screams out Midorima from the living room.

"Sure Sure Shin-chan coming" laughs out Takao.

Please Review :)


	3. Kasamatsu x Kise 1

Chapter 3

Kasamastu x Kise

Summary: Kasamatsu lists Kise masks

If there was one thing after being that idiots captain for a year and then getting together with said idiot that Kasamatsu knew. It was the fact that Kise Ryouta had many different personalities. For example, whenever that idiot would be approached by fan on the street he would immediatly turn into this happy prince charming. It didn't matter that right before that fan approached him, that he was fuming in anger or crying.

And then there is the mask he puts on whenever he is disapointed by something. You could clearly see this when they lost that game agaisnt Seiren in the Winter Cup. Kise was smiling and telling them good luck in the finals. He finally hitt the idiot and told him that he wasnt fooling anyone. Kise then went to crying on his shoulder as he slumped his body over Kasamastu's shoulder in defeat.

Finally, there was the mask that he put on whenever he was in the company of his former teamates "The Generation of Miracles". He would pretend just like the rest of them that what happened in the past didn't happen.

Those masks where only some of the couple Kasamatsu had seen. He could go on and on about the different ways Kise hid the real him.

But...there were times when Kise would unknownly lift off all those masks or he would be to tired to keep them on anymore. In those moments Kasamatsu finally got to see the boy behind the masks. The boy that hadn't become famous over night. Instead of a model who had to be perfect for everyone, he was the normal everyday goofy kid.

Of course he will never tell Kise this but it was those little moments when he gets back for a modeling job or when he wakes up in the morning that he wouldn't trade for the world.

Please Review :)

This story was inspired by me listening to the song Who are You When I am Not Looking by Blake Sheldon


End file.
